Edge or border punches come in different styles and are used to create a beautiful die-cut border design for cards and other paper crafts. Some of the punches are designed to emboss and cut simultaneously or separately.
Guides printed on the tool are used for alignment so that a neat continuous pattern along the edge can be obtained, but good alignment is not always guaranteed. To ensure perfect alignment a physical guide is available in some models, which is an independent piece and must be removed or detached each time after use before the punch can be deployed.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing a new or otherwise improved sheet holder and to an edge pattern making apparatus incorporating the same.